Thermoforming and other similar techniques are well known in the art for packaging products. Suitable thermoforming methods, for example, include a vacuum forming or plug-assist vacuum forming method. In the vacuum forming method, a first film is heated, for example, by a contact heater and a vacuum is applied beneath the film causing the web to be pushed by atmospheric pressure down into a preformed mold. In a plug-assist vacuum forming method, after the first or forming film has been heated and sealed across a mold cavity, a plug shape similar to the mold shape impinges on the forming film and, upon the application of vacuum, the forming film transfers to the mold surface. After the forming film is in place, a product is placed, such as by manual loading, on the forming film and a second, substantially non-thermoforming film is disposed over the product. At a sealing station, the packages are evacuated and fusion sealed with a sealing device such as a heated jaw. The first or thermoforming film encloses a substantial portion, generally more than half, of the product to be packaged.
Thermoforming is a popular method of making packaging for food products, particularly, fresh and frozen meats. In the packaging of such products, it is desirable to allow oxygen to permeate a film or package so as to contact the meat product contained therein. For example, a package utilizing a permeable film can permit oxygen to permeate to a fresh red meat in the package, thereby allowing the meat product to oxygenate (often referred to as blooming which causes the meat color to change from purple to a consumer desirable red color). This can enhance consumer appeal, and retail vendors of such meat products demand this type of capability. Additionally, many types of produce require the presence of oxygen to suppress anaerobic spoilage.
Also in packaging of such products, it is desirable to provide a clear package to permit observation of the enclosed product with the packaging having good optical properties such as clarity and gloss in order to enhance package appearance for the consumer.
Not withstanding the fairly high state of development in the art, packaging manufacturers are continually striving to improve the functionality of their packaging materials.